


Ojos brillantes

by lemniscata



Series: Me enseñó a vivir [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniscata/pseuds/lemniscata
Summary: Un pequeño momento sobre la relación de Draco y Harry del mundo de "Me enseñó a vivir", ubicado entre el último capítulo y el epílogo.





	Ojos brillantes

**Author's Note:**

> Holi, luego de pensarlo, decidí hacer este lado de Draco, en ese tiempo, porque encontré que sería bonito e importante. Es un one-shot y puedes leerlo independiente si no has leído la historia principal (Me enseñó a vivir), por supuesto se entiende mejor si ya sabes toda la historia. PERO, EN CASO QUE SOLO QUIERAS LEER ESTO...
> 
> COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE DEBES SABER:  
> *Draco tiene un hermano menor.  
> *Harry es el padrino del hermano de Draco y lo estuvo cuidando.  
> *Draco estuvo en Azkaban y luego de salir se fue a vivir con Harry.  
> *Harry estaba muy deprimido y Draco intentó ayudarlo.  
> *Harry se intentó suicidar.
> 
> La historia está situada entre el intento de suicidio y dos años después, que es cuando Teddy y Alioth (el hermano de Draco) van a Hogwarts.
> 
> Espero disfruten la historia. <3

 

Draco soltó un suspiro inaudible y levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando. Dejó la pluma en el tintero, apartó los pergaminos y apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio para así entrelazar sus manos y reposar la cabeza en ellas. Observó hacia adelante, al sofá donde Harry estaba acomodado junto a una computadora portátil. Malfoy aún no comprendía cómo podía serle más cómodo escribir allí, tantas teclas y opciones, realmente le era estresante, prefería mil veces hacerlo al modo mágico, aunque eso no era lo que le había distraído; el sonido de las teclas era extraño, pero después de tantos meses, se había acostumbrado a ese tacatacatá.

 

 

Harry parecía incómodo, apretando varias veces la tecla de borrar antes de escribir una frase y volver a eliminar lo que había puesto. Su ceño estaba fruncido y de vez en cuando llevaba su pulgar izquierdo a la boca, mordisqueando la uña.

 

 

El slytherin se levantó, acomodando una última vez sus cosas antes de salir del estudio. Fue hasta la cocina y se puso a calentar el agua, mientras ésta hervía, rebuscó en la alacena hasta dar con unas galletas con chispas de chocolate. Vació el paquete en un plato y revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Los pequeños se habían ido a pasar unas semanas con Andrómeda y aunque solo llevaban unos días solos, seguía siguiendo el horario que tenían con los pequeños.

 

 

No es que no le agradara pasar tiempo con Harry, para nada. Era cómodo y rutinario. Pero después de meses de terapia, las pesadillas y malos pensamiento del chico no habían desaparecido. Entendía que no era algo que pasaría de la noche a la mañana. El tratamiento había comenzado con lo más cercano y puntual, su intento de suicido, pero poco a poco habían ido avanzando más y, aunque era algo que solo sabían la psicomaga y el gryffindor, a veces también él se enteraba gracias a que Harry se lo contaba o, porque tenía que permanecer en esas sesiones. Si era honesto, le sorprendía lo mal que lo había pasado, nunca lo habría sospechado.

 

 

No era solo la guerra y la culpa, era crecer con un loco intentando matarte, con la presión de todo el mundo mágico para que le salvaras y, yendo hacia más atrás, a su fatídica vivencia con sus tíos. Draco, al enterarse, había tenido ganas de torturarlos. Fue la primera y única vez que creyó que lo que decía Voldemort sobre los muggles sí era cierto, que él, como mago y ser superior, debía torturarlos y darles muerte. Pero ese horrible pensamiento pronto se esfumó en cuanto se dio cuenta que Harry no los odiaba. Aquello le hizo replantearse varias cosas. Harry Potter era un chico demasiado bueno para este mundo y, quizás, era por eso mismo que la pasaba tan mal, conocía y practicaba el perdón, pero, al mismo tiempo, asumía todas las responsabilidades del mundo.

 

 

Colocó en una bandeja las dos tazas y sirvió el té, preparándolo como a Harry le gustaba. Dejó el plato con las galletas e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que su distribución y cantidad podrían generar problemas. Se metió una en la boca y mientras la masticaba, reacomodó todo de nuevo, intentando mirar la comida con los ojos del moreno para así no llegar a incomodarlo.

 

 

Aunque en general todo el mundo le decía que debía dejar que el joven enfrentara a sus demonios, que era solo un jodido número y que tenía que superarlo de una puta vez. Draco no quería verlo mal. Le angustiaba y le llenaba de impotencia ver a Harry jadear, sudar y perderse en su propio mundo cuando le daba un ataque de ansiedad. Le tomaba horas lograr que se calmara y prefería ahorrarle el mal rato, quería que él viera más allá de sus problemas, que no estaba solo y que nunca lo estaría, que nada de lo que había pasado era su culpa… Pero no tenía tanto poder.

 

 

Volvió al estudio y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de centro. Harry ni siquiera había notado su ausencia y seguía concentrado en escribir quién sabe qué. Sonrió un poco para sí y tomó la taza que era para el escritor, se acercó hasta él y cerró la tapa de la computadora del joven para luego dedicarle una sonrisa más amplia.

 

 

—Es hora del té —le puso en las manos la taza humeante para luego tomar la laptop y dejarla en el escritorio, al lado de sus documentos.

 

 

Tomó asiento en la otra butaca y se preparó para beber su propio té, dando un pequeño sorbo para probar el dulzor y la temperatura al mismo tiempo que volvía a fijarse en su acompañante. Soltó un suspiro al ver su expresión, regresó a su sitio la bebida caliente y tiró un hechizo sobre la merienda para que se mantuviera caliente y fresca. Odiaba esos hechizos, no había mago o bruja que lograra hacerlos efectivamente, la comida no quedaba igual, pero servía para estos casos, era algo con lo que había aprendido a lidiar en este último tiempo. Cualquier bocadillo podría esperar, Harry no.

 

 

Se puso en pie y sacó de uno de los estantes más altos de la biblioteca una cajetilla de cigarros y un mechero, girándose hacia el pelinegro. No era que mantuviera escondido aquello, pero era más fácil evitarle los deseos de humo si no veía permanentemente los cigarros.

 

 

—Uno no hará mal.

 

 

Ambos salieron hacia el patio trasero, sentándose en el césped. El invierno aún no llegaba, pero los días ya eran frescos. Draco esperaba que su hermano y su primo le hicieran caso a su tía y se mantuvieran abrigados, no quería tener que estar preocupado de un posible resfriado y soportar los berrinches de dos niños con demasiada energía e imposibilitados a hacer algo más allá que un reposo en cama.

 

 

—Podríamos hacer esto en el estudio, Hermione no se tendría que enterar que hemos fumado allí.

 

 

La voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos, regresándolo a la realidad. Draco rodó los ojos y sacó un cigarrillo para encenderlo y darle una calada antes de entregárselo a Potter. Para quitarle los malos hábitos habían decidido, junto con la psicomaga, a poner ciertas restricciones. Granger hubiese preferido que de plano su amigo dejara de matarse los pulmones, pero para una adicción así se requerían pociones y todos estaban de acuerdo en alejarlas por completo del chico lo más posible. Así que la regla que se había generado sobre fumar era que podía hacerlo siempre y cuando no fuera dentro de la casa. Lo otro era que jamás podía fumar un cigarrillo solo, lo debía compartir con Draco, aunque él en realidad no fumaba, se quedaba con el filtro entre los dedos, dejando que se consumiera hasta que Harry no aguantaba más y se lo pedía de vuelta.

 

 

—¿Quieres salir mañana, Harry? Sé que detestas los lugares con gente, pero había pensado en que podríamos ir al cine y luego a comer. Como una cita. En el mundo muggle.

 

 

—Me gustaría, pero tengo que escribir. Hermione me va a matar si no le doy un adelanto del libro —respondió el pelinegro, encogiendo las piernas para abrazarlas mientras daba otra calada—. Y tengo un bloqueo y… no sé cómo seguir.

 

 

—Quizás salir te sirva, distraerte. Si no es el cine, podemos ir a un museo, o solo a comer. O morirnos de frío en un parque. Lo que te apetezca más.

 

 

Harry guardó silencio, dando un par de caladas más para luego extender el cigarrillo a medio consumir hacia Draco, éste lo tomó, pero no se lo llevó a los labios. Se dedicó a observar al otro mago, esperando una respuesta, Harry se veía nervioso, removiéndose sobre sí mismo y jugando con sus dedos. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas.

 

 

—Yo… Yo sé que quieres hacerme sentir mejor… Y que un paseo me haría bien… Pero no tengo ganas de salir y…

 

 

Draco apagó el cigarrillo en la tierra, tomó una de las manos de Harry y con la otra le acarició el rostro, impidiéndole continuar mientras negaba. Sabía que estaba tratando a alguien difícil. Sabía que era el tipo de persona que prefería ocultar las cosas, que le molestaba cuando se metían demasiado en sus asuntos o decisiones y que eran contadas las veces en que confiaba en alguien, que se abría. Draco se había vuelto una presencia que siempre estaba, en silencio, ofreciendo su hombro de consuelo.

 

 

Juntó sus labios con los del joven, lo veía tan vulnerable que necesitaba hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, aunque fuera una mentira. Pero no tenía corazón para engañarlo, por lo que prefería evitar las palabras y solo demostrarle con acciones que estaba allí. El beso le supo a cigarro, a galletas y a té, aunque al mismo tiempo pudo apreciar la tristeza, la ansiedad y la necesidad.

 

 

Sintió un empujón y se encontró boca arriba, con el césped haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca y encima a Harry comiéndole la boca. Sentía su peso y sus manos jugueteando sobre su cuerpo. Solo se atrevió a rodearle el cuello y apegarlo más a sí, mordiendo sus labios mientras peinaba los mechones oscuros y rebeldes de su cabello.

 

 

El gryffindor se apartó un poco. Detrás de las gafas sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas. Le encantaba lograr eso, lograr sacar al Harry que había conocido en la escuela, sacarlo de esa actitud apática. El rubio retiró un mechón del rostro de su pareja, dejando a la vista la cicatriz. Tantos años que se había burlado de ella, dándole tanto significado. Una herida lo había significado todo, un símbolo al que debía agradar, un símbolo al que luego detestó, un símbolo que debió odiar y, ahora, era la muestra de que la vida podía llegar a ser muy injusta con algunas personas. Le sonrió, queriendo evitar que se diera cuenta la línea de pensamiento que estaba siguiendo, le quitó las gafas, cerrando las patas para luego dejarlas a un lado, casi tirándolas. Ahora podía ver esos iris de mejor forma. Con el pulgar recorrió su ceja derecha y al llegar al final, hacia la sien, levantó el rostro para volver a atrapar su boca con la propia.

 

 

El beso duró unos minutos más hasta que la humedad del suelo y el viento fresco les impidió seguir sin sentir molestia, nunca habían sido de follar en el exterior y no comenzarían a hacerlo con el tiempo actual. Harry fue el primero en ponerse en pie, ofreciéndole su mano para que Draco también se levantara. Ambos se sonrieron y con las cosas en las manos volvieron adentro. Dejaron los cigarros y el encendedor en la encimera de la cocina y Harry volvió a apresar a Draco, esta vez contra el mueble para tocarlo y besarlo, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer o que no fuera real. El rubio no decía nada, sabía que para el moreno aquello era importante, asegurarse que estaba allí.

 

 

El slytherin ya tenía en cuenta como las cosas seguirían. Siempre dependía de Harry la forma en que terminaban teniendo sexo. Y, aunque había días en que se sentía agotado y que quería mandarlo a la mierda, volver a su mansión o irse a un viaje alrededor del mundo sin ninguna preocupación más que pasarla bien, no lo hacía. Draco entendía que en su relación uno de los dos tenía que mantener la entereza y en el día era él quien debía ocuparse de ello.

 

 

Tampoco era que Harry se hubiese vuelto alguien incompetente o algo por el estilo, pero pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en sí mismo, el único momento en que no parecía estar sufriendo era cuando dormía. En general no tenía pesadillas a menos que una fecha fatídica se acercara. La guerra y la muerte estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria, pero si no era el caso, dormía perfectamente. Lo gracioso es que él, Draco, podía funcionar con normalidad todo el día. Podía enfrentarse a los del Ministerio y a sus prejuicios, a sus socios y a sus antiguos compañeros, pero era en la noche, cuando estaba a solas con Harry, cuando no podía controlarse y el pasado volvía a revivirse en su cabeza, dentro de sus sueños era cuando más mal la pasaba. Muchas veces era Harry quien lo despertaba y lo sacaba del mundo onírico para luego consolarlo, tal como esa primera noche en las cuales habían hecho una tregua silenciosa.

 

 

Quizás para el resto la relación que tenían era de dependencia, era incorrecta y hasta tóxica, pero ellos sabían que no era así. Aún hoy Granger creía que Draco simplemente se dejaba hacer y que seguía estando en esa casa, aún cuando tenía una hermosa y gran mansión a su disposición, por sacrificio, por querer recompensar sus pecados. Mientras que Weasley, por otro lado, aún le miraba con desconfianza, como si esperara verlo cometer un error donde quedara en evidencia que hacía todo aquello porque algo quería obtener de Harry. Ninguno entendía que aguantaba todo lo que significa vivir con él por la misma razón que ellos, por cariño. Si era honesto consigo mismo, también era porque había llegado a amarlo. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que Harry sentía lo mismo por él, era ese tipo de persona que jamás habría aceptado todo lo que Draco hacía por él si no sintiera que podía corresponder a los sentimientos que le ofrecían.

 

 

Algún día Harry saldría de su hoyo de depresión y las cosas irían mejor. La gente dejaría de hablar, nadie dudaría de que sus sentimientos, el de ambos, era verdadero, más allá del mal momento en el que se habían encontrado. Pero por ahora estaba bien la relación que tenían y si podía lograr devolverle el brillo a sus ojos de vez en cuando, entonces todo valía la pena, aunque fuera por un instante.

 

 

Harry le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con firmeza y lo arrastró escaleras arriba, soltando una que otra risita, como un pequeño niño a punto de hacer una travesura. Era por momentos así que Draco permanecía en esa casa, para escucharlo reír, para verlo emocionarse, para sentirlo vivir. Al llegar a la habitación, el rubio cerró la puerta con el pie y comenzó a desvestir al moreno, dejando que el otro hiciera lo mismo con él.

 

 

A medida que iba dejando expuesta su piel, fue besando y lamiendo, enfocándose en las pequeñas cicatrices que había ido coleccionando con los años. Estaba seguro de que cada una de ellas tenía una historia, pero nunca había preguntado cuáles eran ni Harry se las había comentado, de todas formas, enfocarse en ellas era un acto para demostrarle que, sin importar qué, le quería y le iba a querer. Empezaba a escuchar sus suspiros, su respiración más pesada y sentía sus dedos enterrarse en sus brazos, desde donde era sujetado. Se apartó un poco para quitarle el pantalón, aunque apenas alcanzó a desabrocharlo. Harry volvió a tomar el mando, guiándolo hacia la cama, deshaciéndose en el camino de las diversas prendas que les cubrían. Ambos quedaron desnudos sobre el colchón, besándose y acariciándose, recorriendo los caminos que ya conocían, tocando los puntos que sabían volverían loco al otro.

 

 

Había días en que Harry necesitaba cariño, necesitaba que le dijeran que lo querían y se lo demostraran, también había días, o noches si se era más preciso, en las cuales Draco necesitaba sentir que era él quien manejaba las cosas, especialmente luego de una pesadilla. Pero había otros, como ahora, en que Harry era quien necesitaba tener el control.

 

 

Draco abrió las piernas, dejando que el moreno se acomodara entre ellas, mientras él recorría su espalda con las manos, descendiendo por sus vértebras, apenas tocando con la yema de los dedos. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un jadeo cuando sintió el hechizo lubricante trabajar en su interior, se agarró a los hombros del gryffindor y levantó las caderas. Harry colocó una almohada para dejarlo a mayor altura y más cómodo para después comenzar a jugar con su entrada, presionando sus dedos contra su ano.

 

 

 

Odiaba y amaba a partes iguales aquello, esa forma en que el maldito Niño-Que-Vivió jugaba con él, como incluía esos métodos muggles en los juegos previos. Ya una vez le había dicho que con el hechizo era suficiente lubricación, que no era necesario hacer nada más, Harry solo había sonreído y había continuado. A Draco no le costó demasiado comprender que era parte de su juego, no una preparación como había creído en un principio, así que solo se dejaba follar por esos dedos, disfrutando de aquella atención tan extraña. No lo iba a admitir, pero era delicioso.

 

 

Al sentir su erección penetrarle, le rodeó con ambas piernas la cintura mientras que con los brazos se aferraba a sus bíceps. Quería hacerse uno con él, quería demostrarle que iba a estar siempre con y para él. Los gemidos pronto inundaron el cuarto, siendo interrumpidos de vez en cuando al momento en que sus bocas se unían en besos ansiosos y deseosos. Draco sentía la juguetona lengua, el aliento cálido y las caricias que parecían quemarle la piel, sentía el sudor perlando su cuerpo, el calor en cada fibra de su ser y el movimiento rítmico de sus caderas creando fricción dentro de sí. Creía que se podría morir ahí mismo, su mente estaba en blanco, solo quería tocar y besar, rasguñar y gemir, dejarse follar hasta estar tan agotado que ni siquiera fuera capaz de decir el nombre de Harry. Era un momento eterno y, a la vez, efímero.

 

 

Siempre habían sido dos bandos, habrían representado cosas opuestas, eran caras distintas de una misma moneda. Tan iguales y tan diferentes. Las peleas y golpes entre ellos habían sido pan de cada día, los hechizos estúpidos, los duelos. Habían tenido encuentros horribles, pero si hubiesen descubierto que tener sexo era mucho más divertido y satisfactorio que discutir o pelear, muchas cosas no habrían pasado, ambos habrían recordado su estadía en Hogwarts con mucho más cariño.

 

 

Apenas el orgasmo de Harry llegó, no le tomó mucho venirse entre sus abdómenes. Con la respiración agitada, lo soltó, permitiendo que el agradable cosquilleo post-coito le invadiera y le relajara. Soltó un pequeño gemido al notarle deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo y, apenas sintió sus brazos rodearle, se acurrucó contra él, dejando escapar un suspiro de puro gusto. Levantó un poco la cabeza y le dejó un beso en el mentón al mismo tiempo que analizaba sus facciones. Harry tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y apenas Draco se había vuelto a mirarle, lo había besado en los labios. Sus ojos brillaban hermosamente, era un verde vivo, un verde precioso. Quería conservarlos para siempre.

 

 

Draco cerró sus ojos, acomodándose mejor, enredando todos sus miembros en el cuerpo de Harry, como si fuera una serpiente en busca de calor.

 

 

—Te amo, Harry —susurró, apoyando su oreja en su pecho, buscando escuchar sus latidos, su corazón desbocado por el ejercicio recién hecho, la muestra infalible que estaba vivo, que estaba allí.

 

 

—Y yo te amo a ti, Draco —le escuchó decir, podía imaginar su expresión: la sonrisa boba, los ojos cerrados, los mechones pegados en su frente por el sudor. Daría lo que fuera por conservar ese momento para siempre.

 

 

Era la primera vez que se decían esas palabras, pero no importaba, de alguna forma, era justo ese instante el momento correcto para decirlas. Notó la calidez de un hechizo limpiarle, suspirando de nuevo. Se removió lo suficiente para tomar las mantas y así tapar a ambos con ella, cubriendo su desnudez y abrigando sus cuerpos. Mañana sería un nuevo día, un nuevo reto al cual ambos tendrían que enfrentar y quizás… Quizás Harry al fin mejoraría, al menos estaría más cerca del día en el cual, finalmente, vería en todo momento esos ojos brillar como antaño, llenos de vida y esperanza. Con ese pensamiento, y abrazado a una de las personas que más quería en su vida, se quedó dormido. Esa noche no tendría pesadillas, lo sabía. Por un momento, ambos habían sido felices.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad que esta historia la tengo escritas desde hace meses, pero por a, b y c motivo no la publiqué, perdón por tanto. :(


End file.
